The Mission From Hell
by Megan Jay Riley
Summary: … Or was that heaven? Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Sawada Iemitsu are sent on a mission together, that ends up being much more difficult than advertised. Slash, Lemons, AU. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! R&R, Enjoy!


**The Mission From Hell**

* * *

**Title –** The Mission From Hell

**Author –** Megan Riley

**Rating –** T

**Warnings –** Slash, Language, Sexual Themes and Alternate Universe

**Pairing/s – **Yamamoto Tsuyoshi / Sawada Iemitsu

**Summary –** … Or was that heaven? Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Sawada Iemitsu are sent on a mission together, that ends up being much more difficult than advertised. Slash, Lemons, AU. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! R&R, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer –**The voices told me I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I was so excited, but then reality kicked in.

* * *

As the Shinku Koῡ no Akuma, receiving missions directly from the head of the Vongola was not unusual. However, being told he had to take a partner was. So when he arrived at the Vongola Nono's office at five a.m. on a Sunday morning and found what looked like the handsome new member of the CEDEF chatting calmly with the boss he was slightly confused. He had heard the gossip through the organisation about his good looks and had to admit that, for once, the gossips had got it right; he was gorgeous. But gorgeous or not, when he was told that the newbie would be joining him on his mission, he skipped confused and went straight to furious.

"I don't have partners! I'm good enough that I can work solo!" He was furious, he'd worked his arse off to be able to work solo, and this was what happened, he got stuck working with some wet-behind-the-ears newbie. Life could really suck sometimes, and the newbie had a stupidly handsome smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me," somehow his smile managed to increase, "You won't even notice I'm there."

Seeing that one of his best assassins was about to explode with anger, Nono forced a smile onto his face and turned to the newbie, "Iemitsu, could you wait outside for a minute?"

"Sure thing Ojii-san!"The cheerful blonde said as left the room.

"Why does he call you Ojii-san? Never mind, I don't want to know. You promised me that I would never have to work with a partner after what happened last time." Sadness crossed his face as he remembered the girl who'd been his partner; she hadn't deserved to die like that, and he'd slaved away to avoid it happening to anyone else.

"And normally I would keep my promise, but the boy is Sawada Iemitsu, the great, great grandson of the Primo and my distant cousin, I need him to go with someone who can be trusted to keep him safe. He's an intelligent boy, and quickly rising to the top. He's already been given a title; they're calling him the Young Lion of the Vongola, The only reason I'm sending him with you is because I just don't want to risk him being injured, and you are one of the best. It's a simple mission, all you have to do is poison Bernard De Casella, at his party tonight; nothing should go wrong. "

Three hours later as the two men ran from room to room, searching for a way to escape, the older of the two could be heard muttering under his breath, "'It's a simple mission' he said 'nothing should go wrong' my arse, nothings gone wrong, the whole mission's been a disaster, and now they're searching the whole mansion for us, and all the escape routes have been blocked; there are bars on the windows, for fucks sake! What the hell are we going to do!?"

Suddenly, what could only be called a wicked smile slipped across the younger man's face as he looked around the room they had just entered, "How desperate are you to remain unnoticed?"

Knowing that whatever Iemitsu had come up with, would probably be their best option, Tsuyoshi was quick to agree; no matter how nervous that smirk made him. "What's the plan?" He asked the question quickly, hoping to rid himself of the feeling of impending disaster.

"Well, did you see how many couples we walked in on? I think our best bet would be to pretend we are one of those couples. If we scatter our clothes on the ground, and lay under the covers, pretending to be busy, they won't give us a second glance. After all who would expect an assassin to stop in the middle of a mission to have sex?"

Tsuyoshi felt his heart beat speed up at the thought of seeing this gorgeous man naked, but at the same time, his feeling of dread intensified. "Not me, that's for sure. This had better work, or I swear, you'll be the next murder I commit." The older man immediately began removing his clothes, trying not to think of the attractive younger man undressing in front of him, and failing miserably as he found his eyes traces the curves of the other man's back and the swell of his arse. Realising what he had been doing, he immediately returned to removing his clothes, failing to notice the glint of satisfaction in the other man's eyes as he pulled down the bedspread.

"We'll have to be pretty close together for this to work," Tsuyoshi commented, trying to prevent his blood from flowing downwards, as suggestions of what exactly he could do to the other man while in close proximity crossed his mind.

"Definitely," the blonde said, "You might even have to actually kiss me, rather than pretend, don't you think?"

The wicked tone the younger man was using finally penetrated the dark-haired man's head, and he swore, before yanking the younger man towards him.

"Fuck pretending, let's keep it real."

The kiss was long and impassioned as lips, teeth and tongues fought together. The few clothes remaining on them were hurriedly pulled off in the struggle to reach skin.

Clothes hit the ground as the two men collapsed onto the bed, hands running over bodies, as moans and gasps escaped lips. Reaching between them, the older of the two ran his hands over the younger's chest, pinching and twisting nipples, while the blonde writhed beneath him.

"Shit, Yoshi, d-don't stop…" The smaller man begged as his companion reached lower, running his hands over his thighs, touching everywhere, but the one place the younger man wanted him to. "Touch me…"

"Where do you want me to touch you, Mitsu-kun? Here maybe? Or here? You have to tell me or I don't know." The dark-haired man moved further up the other's body with every question, until his hands were once again resting on the other man's chest.

"Y-you know where I w-want you to t-touch me… W-what are you w-waiting for?" he responded, moaning when the older man once again brushed over his nipples.

Deciding to tease the man slightly as punishment for attempting to seduce him, the older man refused to move his hands lower, "I think I know, but I'm not sure so I guess you'll have to tell me…"

"M-my dick… I w-want you to t-touch my d-dick," flushing red at the words coming out of his mouth, the blonde answered the question with a stutter, before moaning as the other man's hands finally moved lower to wrap his hands around him, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, the older man knelt on the bed and gazed down at the dazed and wanton man below him, before moving down so that his mouth hovered over the other's cock.

"Please… please suck me," the words were forced out between moans and gasps, as he stared dazedly at the man above him.

Lowering his mouth towards the other man, he ran his tongue over the head of his dick, before lapping the shaft and pressing his fingers to the mouth of the incoherently moaning man, and spouting off a quick order, "Suck."

Taking the fingers into his mouth the blonde rapidly coated them with a thick coating of saliva, as the other man moved his mouth over his dick. Removing his fingers from the younger man's mouth, Tsuyoshi pressed one finger against his entrance, as he removed his mouth from the other's body, "You ready?"

"Y-yeah, go slowly, 'kay?" the blonde nodded nervously as he found his hips lifted and a cushion placed beneath him.

Replacing his mouth on the other in an attempt to distract him, Tsuyoshi pressed a finger slowly inside the other man. Feeling an intrusion inside him, Iemitsu froze immediately at the curious sensation; it wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable. But only for a moment before the other man's mouth distracted him.

For an instant, the dark-haired man kept his finger still, giving the other man time to adjust, before he felt the man relax below him, and he slowly began moving his finger in and out until he felt it safe to add another. The next finger took less time to adjust before a third and final finger was added, twisting and turning fingers, in order to stretch the man for the next intrusion.

Cursing at the lack of lubrication and protection, the older man moved towards the edge of the bed, making the man below him whine at the loss of contact, and began searching for something to make his entry easier and safer. In the third draw down he was lucky enough to find a brand new tube of lube and half-opened box of condoms. He hurried to open one and pulled it over himself, before coating his member with thick layer of lubrication. Kissing the other man firmly, he positioned himself just above the other's entrance.

"Ready?" the quick question was answered with a shaky nod as the older man reached between them to guide himself into the other's hole.

Pressing forward slowly, the dark-haired man felt the other stiffen at the intrusion and immediately stopped his movements. "You alright?" Straining to keep still, the older brushed a gentle kiss along the others lips as he answered.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, keep g-going."

Glancing into the younger man's eyes to make sure he really was alright, Tsuyoshi was reassured by whatever he saw there, and once again, pressed forward until he was fully seated in the other man.

"Fuck, you're tight," he breathed into the blonde's ear, before he slowly began pulling out, building up a steady rhythm, and varying his thrust slightly each time. A few thrusts later, he pushed into the other man and was rewarded with him arching up and moaning his name loudly.

"Yoshi… There! Faster!" Looks like he'd found what he was looking for.

He continued pushing into the other man in that same spot, drawing moans and incoherent begging from the blonde as he increased his pace.

Not long after he had found that spot, the other man began, trembling as he spoke, "Y-Yoshi, I… I'm going to…" the sentence trailed off into a moan, as the dark-haired man pushed deep inside him and his vision faded to white as he erupted over the other man, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Yoshi!"

It wasn't long before Tsuyoshi joined him, the sight of the younger man moaning beneath him, proving to be more than he could take, as he called out the blonde's name, "Mitsu!" and released deep inside him.

Collapsing on top of Iemitsu the dark-haired man remained still for a moment before removing himself from the other man and falling beside him on the bed to catch his breath, "Well, that was one hell of a way to avoid capture," he said tiredly, noticing the other man was already asleep. Looking around, he was surprised to see the bars on the windows had been lifted and people were leaving the Mansion. Letting out a groan he rolled over and shook the other man lightly, "Come on, Mitsu-kun, you have to get up, we still need to escape you know."

The other man let out a grunt and slowly opened his eyes, to look up at his partner, seeing the exhaustion in his eyes, Tsuyoshi collected his clothes and helped him dress, "Come on, you can spend the night at my place, we'll report in the morning."

"That sounds like a good idea," the other man muttered sleepily as he struggled to dress.

* * *

A.N. - Wow, um, okay. Not quiet sure where that came from. My first lemon, so enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. R&R!


End file.
